


Рядом с Асахи

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Рядом с Асахи уютно и легко, и Нишиноя забывает обо всём, что его тревожит.





	Рядом с Асахи

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл

Когда Нишиноя узнаёт о том, что Асахи поступил в кулинарный колледж, он долго над ним подтрунивает, но в итоге хлопает по плечу и заявляет, что из Асахи получится хороший кондитер. А он, Нишиноя, лично придёт попробовать что-нибудь вкусное.

И приходит. Не раз и не два, но только тогда, когда тренировки заканчиваются пораньше или когда их нет вовсе. Нишиное нравится, как готовит Асахи — так вкусно, что хочется ещё и ещё, сложно остановиться.

Около Асахи теперь постоянно тусуются девчонки — ещё бы, их ведь в этом колледже много, — и Нишиною это раздражает. Не то чтобы он сам никого не в состоянии закадрить, просто это кажется несправедливым. В Асахи же нет ничего выдающегося или особенного. Разве что рост. Или широкие плечи. Или отзывчивость и доброта. Или то, как Асахи выглядит на площадке, когда играет в волейбол, — незабываемое зрелище.

«Всё дело в выпечке, — решает Нишиноя. — Девчонки ведутся на неё только так». Тот факт, что он и сам не прочь попробовать кусочек или два, благополучно забыт.

Нишиноя немного умеет готовить, но это в основном полуфабрикаты, не чета бисквитам Асахи. Он их приносит с собой, когда изредка приходит посмотреть на тренировку, и на аромат моментально подтягивается вся команда. Иногда Нишиноя думает, что у них в спортзале филиал кулинарного колледжа — настолько часто он слышит про готовку. 

В колледже есть общая кухня, на которой всегда много народу, ведь вместе веселее. Но Асахи предпочитает готовить дома. «Наверняка всё ещё стесняется», — фыркает Нишиноя и оказывается прав. Как будто он ошибался по поводу Асахи хоть раз.

Нет ничего проще, чем попросить Асахи что-нибудь приготовить — тот никогда не отказывается, даже приглашает поучаствовать в процессе. Нишиное это только на руку: он изучающе осматривает кухню, в которой уже бывал сотни раз, засыпает Асахи дурацкими вопросами и пытается стащить орехи для начинки, игнорируя осуждающий взгляд.

Рядом с Асахи уютно и легко, и Нишиноя забывает обо всём, что его тревожит: о близящихся тестах или о размолвках с родителями. Нишиноя даже начинает понимать девчонок, которые постоянно крутятся вокруг — он и сам, кажется, стал относиться к Асахи как-то иначе. По-другому. Не так, как раньше. И вовсе не в бисквитах тут дело.

Нишиноя подлезает Асахи под руку, явно мешаясь — стараясь быть ближе, — но тот не возмущается, лишь немного отодвигается, чтобы Нишиноя не опрокинул на себя миску с тестом, и рассказывает о каких-то тонкостях о приготовлении бисквита.

Рядом с Асахи хорошо, и Нишиноя много раз ловит себя на том, что хочет прижаться к нему или обнять, уткнуться в волосы, пахнущие чем-то сладким. Навязчивые желания, которые так сложно игнорировать. Да и незачем.

Асахи явно смущается, когда Нишиноя в очередной раз придвигается ближе и интересуется подробностями приготовления крема, практически залезая в миску носом в попытках попробовать.

— Слишком много сахара, — улыбается Нишиноя и, зачерпнув немного крема, размазывает себе по уголку губ. — Ты тоже должен попробовать.

Асахи краснеет, но решительно наклоняется вперёд.

«И вовсе не в бисквитах тут дело», — думает Нишиноя, глядя ему в глаза.


End file.
